Sonny Goes To Horace Mantis
by ashieluffschu
Summary: Sonny goes to Horace Mantis and meets up with the Lucas Brothers. But will Kevin and her friendship grow into something more? And will this make her enemies with Macy? Kevin/Sonny Kevin/Macy Joe/Stella Nick/Twani


**Disclaimer: I do not own the show JONAS or Sonny With A Chance.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Marshall, what's up?"

Sonny said entering her Director's office, her signature full grin never leaving her beautiful face. The grin started fade away when she heard no response from Marshall, who was instead just looking at her rather angrily.

"Sonny, I would like to have word with you, please have a seat. Your mother is on her way here too"

Now she was scared. Why had he called her mother? What did she do that got her into trouble? She tried thinking of the possible reasons, did he catch their stunt from last week, where they created a large hole on the ceiling of their So Random lounge room? She was panicking but she wasn't gonna open her mouth without being tortured first. "Oh I hope he doesn't torture me with his singing" Sonny prayed on the inside.

"Please come in Mrs. Monroe"

She heard Marshall say and her heart instantly skipped a beat. She gulped and turned only to come face to face with her very angry mother.

"Hello Marshall.." she greeted him with a straight face and looked at her daughter "Sonny", Sonny was now officially terrified, she knew it had to be something big, otherwise her mother wouldn't be there.

"Please sit down Mrs. Monroe"

Marshall offered. She sat down next to Sonny and now both the director and her mother gave her a look which said "you're in some big trouble, Missy".

"Marshall, what is going on? Why is my mom here?"

Sonny asked in a scared tone and gulped.

"Sonny, what is this?"

Her mother asked handing her a piece of paper. Sonny literally snatched it from her hand and examined it. She realised it was her Trigonometry paper. Now she knew what this was about. With the whole skit preparation, fighting with Chad and hanging out with her friends, she had totally forgotten that she got a F on her Trigonometry test. She put the paper down and bit on her lips.

"Sonny, what is going on with you? Why do you have a F on your paper?"

Mrs. Monroe strictly asked her.

"Mom, I was, you know how it is here, I hardly get time to study with the show and besides Math is really hard!"

She tried coming up with an excuse but couldn't think of anything.

"Sonny, that is not a good enough reason as to why you would be ignorant towards your studies"

Mrs. Monroe told her sternly.

"Mom, I am not ignorant towards my studies, I have better grades in everything else, its just that Math is not my thing"

Sonny honestly replied. Marshall sat there listening to the whole conversation between the mother and the daughter. He didn't want to get caught up in between them.

"Sonny, I have had enough of your excuses!"

Mrs. Monroe's voice rose.

"You're not gonna take me back to Wisconsin are you?"

Sonny asked in a scared tone. She really didn't wanna leave Hollywood. Her whole life was here. Her friends were here, she had friends back home too but her dreams lived in Hollywood too.

"No! You can't take her back to Wisconsin! Our show will lose all its ratings and Mackenzie Falls will be the number one show once again!"

Marshall cut in and shuddered at the thought of Mackenzie Falls getting back its number one show throne. That would mean they all will be ruled by Chad Dillon Cooper once again. There was no way they could let that happen.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Leave my daughter here and not worry about her studies, her future?"

Mrs. Monroe questioned.

"But mom, my future is here, in Hollywood!"

Sonny chimed in.

"How do you know that this will last forever? This is not a stable job Sonny, you're on a kids show and once you're not a kid anymore what's the guarantee that you will a job at some other show?"

Sonny looked down knowing what her mother was saying was true. This job was indeed not stable. Her face saddened thinking how hard it would be to leave her friends behind, her career behind, which was her life.

"Well I have got another suggestion"

Marshall told them. Sonny's face lightened up once again. She saw a light of hope even if it was coming from Marshall.

"And what would that be?"

Mrs. Monroe asked cocking her eyebrow at the director.

"There is a private school just a few minutes from here. I reckon we enrolled her there. That way she will get education at school and will still be able to pursue her dream. The idea didn't sound so good but at least it was better than going back to Wisconsin.

"That's a brilliant idea, Marshall!"

Sonny excitedly told him.

"How will she cope up with both things?"

Mrs. Monroe questioned sternly.

"It won't be a problem, I mean the members from JONAS do that, they study over there.."

Marshall answered. Her mother looked at him and then at her daughter who was giving her a puppydog face. She sighed and Sonny's signature grin appeared on her face once again.

"Fine, but if your grades still don't come up then you are coming back to Wisconsin!"

Sonny jumped out of her seat and tightly hugged her mom, she didn't even hear what Mrs. Monroe said after fine, all she knew was that was staying in Hollywood. Even if she had to go to a private school. Wait. Private School? That means she has to wear uniforms? She pulled apart from her mom and tried hard to keep her smile.

"Alright then, I will have your enrollment done at Horace Mantis.."

Marshall told them, relieved that Sonny was staying and they wouldn't be ruled by Chad again. Sonny's eyebrows furrowed upon hearing the name Horace Mantis. Where had she heard this name before? She wondered. She tried thinking hard while Marshall talked to someone on the phone. He had called up the school to get her enrollment done. Suddenly Sonny remembered where she heard the name before. Her mouth literally dropped open.

"Oh shit! Horace Mantis! That's where that witch, Macy goes!"

She exclaimed while Marshall and Mrs. Monroe gave her a very confused look.


End file.
